This disclosure relates to a cleaning device and to a method for cleaning items to be cleaned. Such cleaning devices and methods can be used, in particular, in the domain of dishwashing technology, particularly in the commercial sector of canteens and facilities for mass catering. For example, this disclosure can be used for cleaning items to be cleaned in the form of objects for preparing, serving, storing or holding meals or drinks, e.g., crockery, cutlery, glasses, cups, pots, dishes or trays. In particular, this disclosure can be used in hood-type dishwashers or pass-through dishwashers.
Numerous cleaning devices and methods for cleaning different types of items to be cleaned are known from the prior art. Without restricting further possible uses, this disclosure is described below with respect to dishwashing technology, i.e., with respect to cleaning devices in the form of dishwashers. In particular, these can be commercial dishwashers, wherein a description is given below, in particular, of pass-through dishwashers or hood-type dishwashers, once again without restricting other possible embodiments. Examples of such dishwashers are, in particular, the DV Series or EcoStar Series dishwashers produced by Meiko Maschinenbau GmbH & Co. KG, Offenburg, Germany, or the PT Series dishwashers produced by Winterhalter Deutschland GmbH, Meckenbeuren, Germany, these all being for glasses and crockery. However, it is also possible, in principle, for this disclosure to be used in other products.
In the case of known hood-type dishwashers, the hood is usually guided by means of a suitable guide, wherein the operating personnel can move the hood from a closed position into an open position or vice versa by means of appropriate handles and/or levers. In addition, however, the prior art also includes automatic hood-type dishwashers in which a hood movement is performed automatically, being driven, for example, by a motor. Here, the hood movement is generally initiated by transmitting an appropriate signal via a control panel of the hood-type dishwashers. As an alternative or in addition, it is also possible for separate buttons or switches to be provided. However, the disadvantage with arrangements of this kind is that, although the control elements can in principle be positioned as desired, they each have to be wired separately, which is complicated and expensive in practice. Depending on the local conditions and the respective situation where the dishwasher is set up, the actuating elements are not always easy for the operator to reach. Where the hood movement is triggered solely via the control panel of the dishwasher, initiation of the hood movement requires the operator to leave their work position, which is usually situated to the side of the dishwasher, e.g., at a sink with a pre-rinsing spray.
The prior art also discloses automatic triggering processes. For this purpose, various sensors are used in domestic appliances and items of equipment, said sensors receiving certain signals and initiating an opening process of a door or of a drawer accordingly. WO 2009/132813 A1, for example, discloses a dishwasher having a decor panel designed as a contact sensor. DE 10 2008 028 313 A1 discloses a capacitive contact switch for a domestic appliance. EP 2 428 153 B1 describes a domestic appliance having a door opening sensor for detecting an acoustically expressed desire to open the door. EP 2 497 405 A2 describes a domestic appliance having a knock sensor, by means of which a knock signal input is made possible. DE 10 2007 003 451 A1 and DE 20 2007 006 818 U1 describe a cupboard which has one or more drawers and a polydirectional microphone as well as solid body sound sensors. DE 10 2012 223 775 A1 describes a domestic appliance having a structure-borne noise sensor, which is designed to detect the sound of the tread of a person moving in the area surrounding the domestic appliance. DE 10 2014 007 172 A1 describes an electronic domestic appliance having a gesture detection device.
Despite the advantages associated with these improved sensors, there remain numerous technical challenges. Thus, one challenge is that, for example, in many cases, signals are not unambiguous or cannot be interpreted unambiguously. In the often turbulent circumstances of a canteen kitchen, acoustic signals, haptic signals or even structure-borne noise, in particular, can arise even when these are not intended to trigger a particular response from the dishwasher. However, an incorrectly triggered response can interrupt the workflow and thus lead to unwanted disruptions. Moreover, many of the sensors mentioned are expensive and furthermore sensitive to environmental influences, this often representing a technical challenge, especially with respect to the working conditions in canteen kitchens.